


To Dream of Being Human

by InsidiousIntent



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Rosa is a ghost here, being human AU, this did not turn out scary at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsidiousIntent/pseuds/InsidiousIntent
Summary: “Why won’t you let me be social for once?” Rosa complained.Alex tried to close the door in a way that he hoped looked normal and slow. “Will you stop trying to creep out the delivery folks of the town? People already think we’re weird.”





	To Dream of Being Human

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the All Hallows' Roswell prompt: Creatures. 
> 
> So the world was very rough this week, which means my offering for All Hallows is not as good as I'd hoped. This is super un-betaed, so all mistakes are my own.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Alex jumped. 

“Rosa no!” he shouted, scrambling up from the couch where his reading had turned into a cat nap. “Don’t do it!”

Michael was still sleeping, since it was daylight. There was no one else but Alex around to stop Rosa. Alex could practically hear the  _ whoooosh _ of air as she sped down the hall.

“Rosa!”

Too late. Alex heard the front door creak open. She must have ended up teleporting, one of her new favorite ghostly things to do. Alex dropped the book he was reading and ran up to the front door, just in time to hear Rosa swing the door open and her chirping voice greet the visitor. Or at least, tried to.

“Hi there!” Rosa smiled brightly. “Lovely weather we’re having!”

The delivery guy looked around, confused, at the empty house in front of him. 

“Hello? Is anyone there?” the guy asked out loud, hesitant about stepping inside a house where doors opened themselves. He was holding a package that was very likely books that Michael had ordered, craning his neck to peek inside the house. Rosa didn’t seem fazed at all, and continued her cheery greeting. 

“Hey how come y’all don’t have doors on your delivery trucks?” Rosa bent in half to look over the guy’s shoulders out onto the street, fully aware that no one on the street could see or hear her. “What if your foot slips off the pedal and you go tumbling onto the road? I know you gotta be in and out of places all the time, but this ain’t safe, y’know?” 

Of course, the delivery guy didn’t answer.

“Um, excuse me, I need a signature? I can’t just leave the package here alone. Is anyone home?” 

That moved Alex. “Yeah sorry! Coming!” he said, shuffling over to the door and batting Rosa away from the door. He couldn’t let the guy walk through Rosa, because that experience was one people never forgot. 

The delivery guy stared at Alex, not understanding what he was waving at. 

“Look can you just sign here so I can give you the package and go?” the guy sounded irritated, and probably thought Alex was weird. He hurried over to grab the clipboard and signed. A package shoved at him almost toppled him back, but he caught himself on the door. 

“Thanks man!” he said, trying to return the equilibrium to this social conversation. The delivery guy just turned and started walking away. He stopped and turned a few feet from the door. “How did the door open by itself?” 

“Oh um, smart doors. Amazon. Heh.” 

Guy rolled his eyes and turned back around. Besides Alex, Rosa was leaning against the wall and glaring at him. 

“Why won’t you let me be social for once?” Rosa complained. 

Alex tried to close the door in a way that he hoped looked normal and slow. “Will you stop trying to creep out the delivery folks of the town? People already think we’re weird.” 

Rosa only rolled her eyes and walked - glided, floated whatever - away. Alex shuffled back to the living room clutching the box in one hand. 

He knew why he was being tetchy, the full moon symptoms were starting, and Alex hated how irritable and itchy he got the closer it got to the full moon. He hoped Guerin wouldn’t wake up until he had left already. He didn’t want to be an asshole to his boyfriend anymore than he needed to. 

***

Sadly Guerin stomped down the stairs right at sunset, before Alex even had a chance to think about getting ready. If Alex didn’t know he was three hundred years old vampire, he would have called Guerin grumpy. But Alex did know, so he kept his mouth shut. 

Guerin stomped over to the fridge, curls loose and flying everywhere, opening a jug of blood and slamming it down in a minute. He stood there with his eyes closed for a moment, as brain function returned to him, and then suddenly stretched his limbs wide, mouth open in a wide yawn showing off his fangs. Alex wanted to stop staring at the patch of stomach showing, but he couldn’t, not this close to the full moon. A phantom shudder made him whip his head around. 

“You  _ lurrrve  _ him,” Rosa chirped next to him. 

“Shut up, he’s my boyfriend I can look,” Alex grumbled next to her, not loud enough for Guerin to hear. Rosa just grinned at him. 

“What are you two conspiring about there?” Michael groaned from the kitchen. 

“Oh nothing!” Rosa chirped again. “What’s got you all grumpy, Guerin?”

Rosa got to say anything she wanted, just because she was dead. Urgh. 

Michael stared at the ground for a moment, then spoke. “I gotta talk to both of you. It’s important.” 

Alex’s nose twitched. Michael never sounded this serious so early after sunset. 

“What’s going on Guerin?”

“You know how last month we were struggling to make the mortgage payment? And Isobel was talking about her new roommate Maria Deluca?”

Alex had a bad feeling about this. Apparently, so did Rosa. 

“What did you do Michael?” she asked.

“Well I put an ad out on Realtor and Zillow. And now we have a new roommate. Surprise!” Michael’s grin was so awkward, Alex kind of wanted to hug him. 

Rosa, however was furious. “ _ What?!  _ Are you crazy Guerin?! You are a  _ vampire,  _ Manes here is a  _ werewolf  _ oh and I’m a fucking  _ ghost _ !” she screeched. “And you want a  _ human _ to live with us?”

“I’m only a werewolf once a month,” Alex reasoned. “And I know you won't try to hurt anyone, Michael, you've been so great. And Rosa will just... behave. "

Rosa wasn’t having it. “It’s not going to be that easy!”

Michael looked at her. “Yes it  _ will _ , Rosa. We’ll make it work. I’m this close to my PhD and then Alex and I would both have more options. We just need a year. I promise.” 

Rosa and Alex both sighed. Michael had a way of being sincere that was difficult to ignore. 

Rosa sighed again and Alex turned to her. “We are what we are, and we can’t help that,” Alex said. “But we’re still here. We’re still okay. As far as the outside world is concerned, we are human. We just need to be...  _ extra _ human now.”

Michael clapped his hands. “Good! I’m glad you both agree because I told the person to meet us,” he looked at his watch, “now. Shit!” 

Just then the doorbell rang. Michael turned his panicked face at Alex. “Babe…”

Alex was already moving to the door, walking by his boyfriend with a slight brush of lips. “It’ll be fine, let’s go see who it is.” 

He opened the door and gazed at the young woman. She was short, with long dark hair, and a smile that was a little too familiar. Alex’s nose twitched again. 

“Hi!” the woman greeted, “I’m here to see a Michael?” Michael came by to stand next to Alex, and waved. 

“Hi there, I’m Michael. This handsome devil is my boyfriend, Alex,” he introduced, and Alex quickly shook the woman’s hand. 

“Hi guys, I’m Liz. Um Elizabeth Ortecho.” 

Alex heard a sharp gasp behind him. “ _ Liz? _ ” Rosa whispered, eyes huge with fear and recognition. 

**SHIT. **

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry about all things malex with me on [Tumblr](https://insidious-intent.tumblr.com/)


End file.
